


Extended Disarming

by tara_stofse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, F/M, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tropes, concealed weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: They were on the chaise and Jack’s mouth was finally,finallyon Phryne’s.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Extended Disarming

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr last year and I wanted to post it on AO3 as well (because things ~vanish~ on Tumblr, and I can't find my own post lol). So here it is now.

They were on the chaise and Jack’s mouth was finally, _finally_ on Phryne’s. He was also slowly, reverently gliding his hands up her stockinged legs – until she froze.

“Wait!”

Her hands grabbed his and lifted them from her before she scrambled to get up. Jack stared at her for a second, utterly dazed. He snapped back to reality and felt the mortification burning across his face.

“Oh! I’m sorry... I...” He got up from the chaise and stared at her helplessly.

Phryne was unceremoniously lifting her dress. “What – Oh, no, it’s not... Just wait a moment, Jack. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

She pulled a dagger out of her garter and waved it in front of his face to illustrate her point.

“Ah,” he said sheepishly.

But she didn’t stop there. Another dagger appeared, slightly smaller.

Jack’s eyebrows shot up.

Next came a metal nail file and a very familiar folded piece of paper.

“Is that what I think it is?” Jack asked, his voice blunt.

Phryne grinned. “Might be.”

His eyes closed briefly in exasperation. “That is police evidence, Miss Fisher,” he said, knowing the futility of his words.

She placed everything she’d retrieved on the small table next to the chaise and turned back to Jack. “What are you going to do about it, Inspector? Arrest me?”

“I might.”

She stepped closer to him and he returned the gesture. Their faces were mere inches away from each other and they were both leaning closer...

“Wait!” she said so suddenly that he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Sorry, I just... Oh, Jack, you should see your face right now,” she interrupted herself, laughing.

He gave her the most unamused look he could muster. “What is it?”

“I just realized I might just as well remove these.” She reached down the front of her dress and pulled out several lockpicks of different sizes. A couple of smaller items, looking suspiciously like more evidence, followed.

Jack rolled his eyes and stared pointedly at the ceiling. Plausible deniability probably didn’t stretch this far, but he could at least try. And he wasn’t blushing. Not at all.

He sensed her stepping closer and looked at her again. “Are you done? Or should I be worried about anything else you’re concealing?”

“Of course you should be worried, Jack,” she said, moving into his personal space. “I conceal many things.” She leaned in confidingly, like she was going to tell him a secret. Jack leaned closer too, like he wanted to hear it.

“That’s what a lady does,” she whispered impishly. He tilted his head in answer before meeting her lips with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [TV Tropes: Extended Disarming](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ExtendedDisarming)


End file.
